


Three

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Dredd (2012), Kylux Adjacents-fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Randy listens to Matt and Techie going at it through the wall), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roomates, Size Kink, Some Fluff, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Randy feels a lot less guilty about his late-night stealth wanks when his roommate and his roomate’s hot boyfriend proposition him for a three-way.Randy/Techie/Matt
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician, Matt the Radar Technician/Randy the Intern, Randy the Intern/Clan Techie (Dredd), Randy the Intern/Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Three

Randy was pretty sure that this internship was going to kill him. Between the constant Starbucks runs that he had to make for the the condescending middle-aged assholes that he worked with to the menial busy-work that they had him do between coffee runs, Randy was about ready to scream “Okay, boomer” and walk out for good. The trouble was, he needed this internship to get a job once he was done with college. He was far from the only communications major on earth, and if he wanted to be hired as a reporter, some prior experience could potentially help his resume stand out from the endless sea that others would send in. 

It was pretty ironic, Randy supposed, that he was majoring in communications. He wasn’t the most approachable person, and he didn’t even really spend all that much time talking to the guy that he shared an apartment with. Matt was cool, he guessed, if a little antisocial. He and Randy actually had a great deal in common: both were tall, broad bottle blonds with big noses, bad tempers, and negligible social skills. With that being said, the two men mainly just passed one another and communicated in noncommittal greetings and nods. Then again, Matt usually had his nose buried in his engineering homework, and when he wasn’t doing that, he was with his boyfriend.

Randy and Matt seemed to have the same taste in men - Randy had always been into soft, pretty twinks, and that was exactly what Matt’s boyfriend was. The guy’s name was William, but he went by Techie - a fitting nickname for a computer science major. Techie was slim and nervous. He had long, silky hair the color of copper wire and the bluest eyes Randy had ever seen. His chest and stomach were soft and his lips were pouty and full. His voice was soft and he had a slight lisp. Though shy, the man was whip-smart and pleasant to talk to. He was going into cybersecurity, so he knew a lot of really alarming and interesting things about the underbelly of the tech world. It was cool to listen to the guy talk about all of the terrifying ways to steal information and break into systems that Randy had never heard of, even if the knowledge that Techie bestowed upon him sometimes made him wish that he lived in the Paleolithic age. 

Techie and Matt fucked loudly and often. On many a night, Randy would find himself lying awake in bed, listening to the crescendo of moans and whines coming from the other side of the wall. Randy felt like a creep, but he would always find his hands wandering into his boxers, furiously stroking his cock and imagining that Techie’s cries of ”yes!”, ”harder!”, and ”so fucking big” were for him. The thought of Techie’s pretty pink lips and tight little ass made Randy’s cock throb, and he couldn’t help but be a bit jealous of Matt. 

Randy felt a little less bad about his voyeuristic stealth wanks when Matt and Techie confronted him with a question that knocked the wind out of him.

”Would you be into the idea of a three-way? It wouldn’t be anything serious.” asked Matt matter of factly as he stood with his usual too-stiff posture, stroking the small of Techie’s back. 

”Yeah, I’ve wanted to try double-penetration for like, a year. Toys are fun and all, but there’s just something about the real thing,” said Techie, his face burning and his eyes not quite meeting Randy’s.

Randy’s mouth went dry. He felt heat creeping up to his cheeks and knew that he had to be just as red as Techie.

”Sorry, ” said Techie, his voice retreating, ”just forget we said anything.”

”Yeah!” said Matt ”We, uh, didn’t mean to be weird, we just figured that you seemed kinda into Techie here and...”

”No it’s cool!” Randy replied, the three words sounding almost like one as he blurted them out. ”That’d be, like, really hot actually.”

Both Matt and Techie’s posture softened. 

”So, logistics,” said Matt, clapping his massive hands together. ”Condoms aren’t gonna stay on very well, so we’ll all need to run by the university clinic to get STD tests.”

”It’s not that we don’t trust you. We’ll get ours too, for collateral and all,” said Techie, as though trying to smooth over a conflict before it arose.

”Nah, it’s fine,” said Randy, ”We should try to be safe and stuff. I’ll go get mine today.”

One embarrassing trip to the clinic and three days later, Randy found himself standing naked in the doorway of Matt’s bedroom, staring at the unmade bed in front of him. Matt and Techie were sprawled out across the Star Wars sheets, making out like they were the only two people in the room. Neither one of them was clothed, and Randy could now see what Techie saw in Matt. The guy was broad and had massive arms and pecs. His ass was just round enough to be enticing and just sculpted enough to remind Randy of one of those Greek statues he’d skimmed over an article about in art history. Then there was the long, thick cock that Techie had taken into his hand and begun stroking - Randy couldn’t wait to see how it split open Techie’s perky little ass. Okay, maybe Randy liked twinks AND hunks, because seeing both Matt and Techie together was making his cock fill out in his boxers.

”You can come here,” said Matt, breaking the kiss. His massive hands moved down to pinch Techie’s sunset pink nipples and squeeze at his soft pectorals. Techie gasped and let out a soft whine, his full lower lip trembling. 

Randy approached the bed and sat at the end, feeling much more like an interloper than he had intended. Matt sat up and pulled Techie into his lap, his eyes trained on Randy the whole time.

”I’m already lubed up,” Techie said as he spread his long legs and gestured to his slick hole, ”once we figure out who's going where, we can get started.”

Randy swallowed hard, ”I’m up for whatever you guys have planned,” he said. 

”I was thinking we could sit across from each other and kinda put Techie in both of our laps and, yanno.” said Matt.

”No objections,” replied Randy, removing his boxers and scooting closer. Randy’s cock wasn't quite as large as Matt’s, but he still caught Techie giving it an approving once-over.

“Wanna warm him up?” asked Matt, “I figure both of us going in at once might not be a good idea.”

Randy’s mouth went dry and a small bead of precome rolled out of the head of his cock. Techie inched closer to him, all gangly limbs and hot breath and it was like every wet dream that Randy had ever had since moving in with Matt. Randy reached forward and laid Techie down so that his head was just a few inches from Matt’s lap. Randy then climbed on top of Techie, looming over him and rubbing his straining cock against his prepared hole. 

“Wanted to fuck you for so long,” Randy grunted as he pushed inside. Randy could feel the muscles of Techie’s tight hole fluttering around him, pulling his dick further into its cavernous warmth. Techie let out a small whine and bit the pillow of his bottom lip, he looked almost virginal as he gasped and scrambled to grab the bedsheets in his hands. When Randy began to thrust, Techie’s grip on the sheets tightened and his whines transformed into needy moans.

Matt, meanwhile, sat staring at the two, stroking his impressive cock and mumbling clumsy-sounding praise that only Techie could really hear. He then looked up at Randy, “he feels good, doesn’t he?”

Randy grunted and moved his hips forward in a hard, well-aimed thrust earning a soft, wet “fuck” from Techie. “Yeah, tightest little ass I’ve had,” he said, leaning down to get a handful of Techie’s chest, “great little tits, too.”

Techie gasped at the sudden attention and made a strained keening sound when Randy began to roll his nipples between his thick fingers. “Mattie, he’s fucking me so hard,” Techie said, his voice breathless and almost pathetic on purpose.

“Fuck yeah, he is. He’s probably been jacking off to you for a solid six months now,” said Matt, the speed of his strokes increasing.

“Don’t come yet!” Techie said with an edge of desperation in his voice “I need you! I need both of you!”

“All right, Randy, pull out. We gotta readjust,” said Matt, and Randy stopped the pistoning of his hips and pulled out his cock, which was slick with lube and precome. 

Techie sat up, crawled into Matt’s lap, laid his hands on Matt’s broad chest and began to kiss him hard. Between moaning into Techie’s mouth and biting his lips, Matt reached down and grabbed his straining cock, guiding it so that the blunt head sat against Techie’s hole. He then grabbed Techie by the hips and pushed him slowly down. 

Randy watched the couple and felt his dick throb as he saw Matt’s thick cock stretch Techie’s tiny ass further than he thought was possible. As Techie cried out with pleasure, feelings of both inadequacy and arousal flowed through his racing thoughts.

“C’mere, Randy,” said Matt, and Randy moved closer until he sat with his dick directly beneath Techie’s ass. Matt reaches down and grabbed Randy’s cock with a warm, calloused hand and guided the tip into Techie’s hole. Techie lowered his hips, engulfing both men and crying out at the stretch. Techie’s hole squeezed around them, making Randy very aware of how closely nestled his and Matt’s dicks were together. It was almost overwhelming, and Randy could have sworn that his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment.

Matt started thrusting first, and the friction that Randy felt against his cock made him buck his hips and begin thrusting as well. Suddenly, Matt’s cock seemed to almost jump against his. Randy followed Matt’s sharp gaze to Techie’s soft belly, which Matt began to paw at.

”Shit Techie, you’re kinda distended,” he said, ”Randy, feel him.”

Randy reached around and placed a hand on Techie’s lower stomach. There was a bump there, and it seemed to move with every thrust. Randy wished he could see Techie from the front, looking blissed out, swollen, and absolutely ruined. ”That’s so hot,” was the only string of words that Randy could form.

Techie, meanwhile, had thrown his head back, cried out, and moved his hand down to meet Matt and Randy’s against his stomach. ”Oh fuck,” he gasped.

”That’s it baby, take it,” growled Matt, snapping his hips up into Techie, making Randy moan at the friction. Both men picked up their pace and were rewarded with a crescendo of cries from Techie’s swollen lips.

Randy couldn’t take it anymore. Between Techie’s beautiful body and tight hole and Matt’s massive dick and intense eyes, he knew that he wasn’t going to last. He felt his balls tighten and pulled Matt in by the neck, kissing him deeply as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Limp and boneless, he broke the kiss, pulled out and decided to lay back and watch Matt finish Techie off, a hint of arousal floating at the base of his spine as he turned his gaze onto the couple.

”It was so hot when you kissed Randy,” said Techie as Matt bent him over on all fours, gripped his hips and proceeded to pound into him with an almost animalistic passion. Anything else that Techie might have said never reached his lips and was replaced with a high-pitched keening sound as he was fucked senseless by his boyfriend. 

Matt grunted and reached down to stroke Techie’s cock, which practically exploded in his hand as Techie came all over the sheets. Matt then stiffened, released a thick, dripping load into Techie’s ass, and fell limp against his back. 

Randy watched Matt pull Techie into his arms for a kiss and decided it was time for him to leave. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but just before his feet hit the carpet, Techie reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. ”Stay. We can get cleaned up, toss these dirty sheets into the wash, and watch a movie or something!”

”Yeah, how does Empire Strikes Back sound?” asked Matt.

Of course, there was no way that Randy would say no.


End file.
